fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Shinbun ☆ Four・Nature・Sun!
is a song produced for the anime Shinbun. Shinbun ☆ Four・Nature・Sun! is used as the opening theme of the whole anime as well as the Shinbun OVA. Shinbun ☆ Four・Nature・Sun! will be performed by Morning Musume '17. The song was first used in the second PV of the anime and made its debut in episode 01. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romanization= Furimuku no tabi ni Kimi wa koko de Watashi no kokoro no taiyō no kari Furimuku no tabi ni Kimi ga watashi no chūi no kyatchi! Hōru wa yasui de nai Watashi o hottoite, watashi wa tazuneru Eien no konton no gaman dekimasen! Watashi no atama ga bakuhatsu suru Sore no tsudzukeru, watashi ga ki ga kuruu! Shiki no ichi nen jū Tamashī no itami no kimi ga tsukuru! Nazena no kimi no shizen no henkō Jibun jishin o sa rete teishi? Futari de tame ni yoku! Kimi wa watashi no taiyō mo hayanai! Hoshi wa chikyū ni rakka shite imasu! Kokoro ga iku mae Boom! Boom! Boom! |-|Japanese= 振り向くのたびに 君はここで 私のこころの太陽の狩り 振り向くのたびに 君が私の注意のキャッチ！ 放るは易いでない 私をほっといて、私は尋ねる 永遠の混沌の我慢できません！ 私の頭が爆発する それの続ける、私が気が狂う！ ４季の一ねんじゅう 魂の痛みの君が作る！ 何故なの君の自然の変更 自分自身をされて停止？ ふたりでために良く！ 君は私の太陽もはやない！ 星は地球に落下しています！ こころが行く前 Boom! Boom! Boom! |-|Translation= Whenever I turned around You were there Hunting the light of my heart’s sun Whenever I turned around, You caught my attention! It is never easy to let go I just ask you, to leave me alone Can’t stand this endless chaos! My head is going to explode Keep this on and I will go crazy! Four seasons all around the year You keep making my soul ache! Why don’t change your nature And stop being yourself? Will be better for any of us! You are not my sun anymore! The stars are falling down to earth! Before the heart goes Boom! Boom! Boom! Full Size Version |-|Romanization= Furimuku no tabi ni Kimi wa koko de Watashi no kokoro no taiyō no kari Furimuku no tabi ni Kimi ga watashi no chūi no kyatchi! Hōru wa yasui de nai Watashi o hottoite, watashi wa tazuneru Eien no konton no gaman dekimasen! Watashi no atama ga bakuhatsu suru Sore no tsudzukeru, watashi ga ki ga kuruu! Shiki no ichi nen jū Tamashī no itami no kimi ga tsukuru! Nazena no kimi no shizen no henkō Jibun jishin o sa rete teishi? Futari de tame ni yoku! Kimi wa watashi no taiyō mo hayanai! Hoshi wa chikyū ni rakka shite imasu! “Sayōnara” no sudeni iu Demo kimi ga kesshite tomaranai Watashi no yume o tsuku no kesshite tomaranai Kimi no me no hikari ga usureru Kimochi ga nani mo nokotte Ima, subete ga itai Ai no hōru yo! Kokoro ga iku Boom no mae! Katsute no ai ga atta baai ni Itami wa, ima wa itamidearimasu Watashi wa suru yō ni naku tsutae! Shiki no ichi nen jū Tamashī no itami no kimi ga tsukuru! Nazena no kimi no shizen no henkō Jibun jishin o sa rete teishi? Futari de tame ni yoku! Kimi wa watashi no taiyō mo hayanai! Hoshi wa chikyū ni rakka shite imasu! Kokoro ga iku mae Boom! Boom! Boom! Naze kimi wa o teishi nai, baka? Watashi o hottoite! Watashi wa kanjō o mottenai, ai no nen nai Nani mo kimi no tame ni nokottenai! Watashi ni semenaide! Boom! Boom! Shiki no ichi nen jū Taiyō ga chikyū no shizen no terasu Demo, kimi no shizen wa yami no neru Oyasumi! Shiki no ichi nen jū Tamashī no itami no kimi ga tsukuru! Nazena no kimi no shizen no henkō Jibun jishin o sa rete teishi? Futari de tame ni yoku! Kimi wa watashi no taiyō mo hayanai! Hoshi wa chikyū ni rakka shite imasu! |-|Japanese= 振り向くのたびに 君はここで 私のこころの太陽の狩り 振り向くのたびに 君が私の注意のキャッチ！ 放るは易いでない 私をほっといて、私は尋ねる 永遠の混沌の我慢できません！ 私の頭が爆発する それの続ける、私が気が狂う！ ４季の一ねんじゅう 魂の痛みの君が作る！ 何故なの君の自然の変更 自分自身をされて停止？ ふたりでために良く！ 君は私の太陽もはやない！ 星は地球に落下しています！ 「さようなら」の既にいう でも君が決して止まらない 私の夢を憑くの決して止まらない 君の目の光が薄れる 気持ちが何も残って 今、すべてが痛い 愛の放るよ！ こころが行くBoomの前！ ここで、かつて愛していました 痛みは今、唯一の痛み 私はするように泣く伝え！ ４季の一ねんじゅう 魂の痛みの君が作る！ 何故なの君の自然の変更 自分自身をされて停止？ ふたりでために良く！ 君は私の太陽もはやない！ 星は地球に落下しています！ こころが行く前 Boom! Boom! Boom! なぜ君はを停止ない、バカ？ 私をほっといて！ 私は感情を持ってない、愛の念ない 何も君のために残ってない！ 私に責めないで！ Boom! Boom! ４季の一ねんじゅう 太陽が地球のシゼンの照らす でも、君のシゼンは闇の寝る おやすみ！ ４季の一ねんじゅう 魂の痛みの君が作る！ 何故なの君の自然の変更 自分自身をされて停止？ ふたりでために良く！ 君は私の太陽もはやない！ 星は地球に落下しています！ |-|Translation= Whenever I turned around You were there Hunting the light of my heart’s sun Whenever I turned around, You caught my attention! It is never easy to let go I just ask you, to leave me alone Can’t stand this endless chaos! My head is going to explode Keep this on and I will go crazy! Four seasons all around the year You keep making my soul ache! Why don’t change your nature And stop being yourself? Will be better for any of us! You are not my sun anymore! The stars are falling down to earth! I said “Goodbye” already But you never stopped Never stopped haunting my dreams The light inside your eyes has faded No more feelings are left Everything just hurts right now Need to let this love go! Before the heart goes “Boom!” Where there was love once, Is now pain, only pain. I cry to you to stop! Four seasons all around the year You keep making my soul ache! Why don’t change your nature And stop being yourself? Will be better for any of us! You are not my sun anymore! The stars are falling down to earth! Before the heart goes Boom! Boom! Boom! Why don’t you stop, idiot? Leave me alone! I have no feelings, no sense of love Nothing left for you! Don’t blame on me! Boom! Boom! Four Seasons around the year The sun is shining over the earth’s nature But your nature lies in pure darkness Goodnight! Four seasons all around the year You keep making my soul ache! Why don’t change your nature And stop being yourself? Will be better for any of us! You are not my sun anymore! The stars are falling down to earth! Synopsis Trivia References Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Songs Category:Shinbun Category:Shinbun/Unfinished Category:Shinbun Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Yousei A. Sina: Songs Category:Theme Songs